


To Be Loved

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adopted Children, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Multi, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Miami was warm, and humid in the way that Vegas never was. It was a lot to get used to. It was also nice being able to go out and not be recognized. They could all go out, and not be stopped for autographs, or photographed by the paps. Unfortunately, it was still essential to keep up appearances for all of them.





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btrandbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btrandbeyond/gifts).



Miami was warm, and humid in the way that Vegas never was. It was a lot to get used to. It was also nice being able to go out and not be recognized. They could all go out, and not be stopped for autographs, or photographed by the paps. Unfortunately, it was still essential to keep up appearances for all of them.

Jakub’s hand was sweaty in his as they walked through the open mall. He could feel the ocean breeze coming off of the bay. 

“I’m glad we came here,” Jakub said. 

Kent hummed, the press was still out on that one in his opinion, but it was growing on him. Things had been a mess for a while with Tater’s issues with immigration, and moving to a place where they could just live without everybody sticking their nose into their business.

“I know. It’s weird though. I wish things were different. C’mon, Snowy.”

Jakub ‘Snowy’ Snopek bumped up against Kent and pulled into Genius Jones. It was the kinda hipster place that he adored. It made Kent roll his eyes a little bit, but just a little bit. He was just as committed to this whole baby thing as the rest of them. 

“I think we could just buy the whole store out,” Jakub mumbled. “I mean, look at this mobile. How fucking cute is that?”

Kent couldn’t deny it, the dinosaurs were pretty cute. It was all pretty cute, if pretentious. The kinda thing that would make Jeff laugh. “Pretty fucking cute,” Kent allowed. 

They ended up taking home two carts full of stuff they probably didn’t need, but would look pretty good in the nursery that they were decorating. 

“It’s pretty weird. I mean that this is happening. Right?” 

Jakub nodded as they were heading towards the giant SUV he drove. They packed up their purchases along with everything they had bought earlier. The gallons of paint is soft, pastel colors. The crib and furniture weren’t going to be delivered until later in the week. 

“Yeah, it is,” Kent finally said. “But also great.” They had tried through adoption agencies, but that was a wash. Too much red tape and the living situation was nothing that could really get out. People didn’t find it acceptable, and that hurt a little. Surrogacy had been where they finally turned.

_/ _X_ \\_

Jeff and Alexei were already at home, fixing lunch. They moved around each other in companionable silence, bumping shoulders and exchanging little secret smiles. They had played in the O together (and dated) long before Kent had met Jeff in Vegas. It was funny how things fell into place once Jeff came out with that secret, and before Kent knew it, he was dating them both.

It was a good day then, Alexei moved without a limp. It wasn’t always like that. Somedays his knee was swollen and an angry red and he would just lie in bed, the anti-inflammatories that were prescribed giving him little relief. It was hard to watch. Those days, at least were few and far between since the move. 

“Whatcha’ fixin’?” Kent asked sidling up to them. 

“Just sandwiches this afternoon,” Jeff said. 

Jakub perched on the chair on the other side of the island. “Great. I’m starving.” 

“Always starving,” Tater sniped. “Is wonder not huge.” 

“Hey, rude,” Jakub said. “You’d love me anyway.” 

Tater shrugged and didn’t deny it. “Maybe, little bit.”

“Mmm...you should see what we picked up this afternoon. I thought we could work on the nursery this afternoon. I mean, we should get the painting done before the furniture arrives, right?” Kent reached out for the plate that Jeff pushed towards him before finishing. “Crib is coming this afternoon.” 

“Stanley called and said it was finished, and the chair,” Jeff agreed. “He sent pictures. It looks pretty sweet.” He picked up his phone and scrolled through it until he found the pictures. “It looks pretty brilliant, really, and the wood he used to the frame matches the rest that we ordered.” 

Kent pushed the phone towards him and looked at the crib and chair made of hockey sticks and the progress pictures of the toybox. “That is a lot of hockey sticks he laughed, but yeah. It looks good.” 

“Pretty extra,” Jakub said as he leaned over Ken’t shoulder to get a look. “I love it.” 

“It’s pretty great,” Jeff agreed. He looks as happy as Alexei, happier than in the months after he had retired and they were both staying in Vegas so far away from Alexei and Jakub. It made Kent sigh a little inside. The season was going to suck something horrible. He and Snowy weren’t retired yet and would be heading back up to their respective camps in a few months while Alexei and Jeff stayed down here in Florida. 

They had both been fishing around for a trade to the Panthers, but who knew if that would pan out. 

“You okay there, bud?” Jeff asked after a moment. “You look pale.” 

“Just thinking about the season. We’re gonna miss a lot. It kinda sucks, you know.” 

“Ah, Котенок,” Tater whispered. He moved around the table and enfolded Kent into his arms. “Just a few more season until you retire too. What we agreed on. Have been through worse.” 

That wasn’t a lie. Long distance had been hard on all of them. “I just miss you all so much, and Vegas is so far away.” He didn’t even realize he was crying until Jakub reached up and brushed a thumb across his cheek wiping the moisture away. 

“Słoneczko,” Jakub crooned. “It’s gonna be alright. Promise.” They all curled around him, holding on tight, and he found himself relaxing muscles he didn’t know were bow-string tight. 

“Maybe it’s time for a nap. I think the nursery can wait a few hours,” Jeff said, always the voice of reason.

Kent didn’t argue as they ate their lunch and headed up to their bedroom. The bed was huge. Big enough for them to all pile onto and still have room to sprawl out. 

Alexei kissed him sweetly, and Jakub held on to him tightly. It was going to work out somehow. Kent just wasn’t sure how, but it would.

_/ _X_ \\_

They finish the nursery in the last days of July. It’s all soft blues and greens, and hockey themed. Why would it be anything else?

Kent couldn’t help the grin that was on his face as he leaned back against Jakub, and admired their work. The rest of the furniture had been delivered and assembled. The murals were painted on the wall. It was everything the Kent had hoped for, and soon enough they’d have their little baby girl home. Jakub pressed a kiss against his temple. “They’ll be home soon from the surrogate's appointment.” 

Kent hummed at that. Last time they had come home with the sonograms. They were still hanging up on the refrigerator, and sometimes Kent would just stare at them. It still didn’t seem real. “I can’t wait to meet her,” Kent whispered. 

“Me too,” Jakub said with a little laugh. “It’s a lot.” 

“Oh god, you’re telling me.” He felt like he was buzzing. They had both been in to talk to their agents. It looked like the trades might go through, and they were both edgy about it. “It’s so much.” 

“I know, Słoneczko. I know.” He pressed a kiss to Kent’s temple. “It’s gonna be alright, and we can talk to your therapist tomorrow about it all.” 

“Yeah. Probably a good idea.” They had been Skyping her all summer. “We talked about me finding someone down here. I---hate that kinda change.” 

“I know, hun, but it’s something that needs to happen eventually.” 

“Yeah, god I hope the trade goes through. I’m not ready to quit, but I just...I don’t want to miss it all.” 

“Me either, babe. Me either,” Jakub agreed.

_/ _X_ \\_

Emma was born in the middle of August, within days of the trades going through. Kent was beside himself as they made their way to the hospital. It wasn’t a short or easy birth. Five hours passed into twelve before they were in the delivery room and a small bundle was pressed into Kent’s arms. She was red and yelled until he held her against his bare skin.

She has dark hair, like Alexei, but not much else about her looks like him. She was beautiful though, and her little finger wraps tightly around Jeff’s larger finger. 

“She’s perfect,” Jakub whispered in awe. He took so many pictures. Polaroids that left them with red eyes in the images, and some with his phone. They didn’t post any of them, but they did send them to friends and family. The people that might understand. Both Kent sister and Alexei’s sisters get spammed. Jeff’s parents arrived a few hours later. 

They had been supportive where Kent’s parents had not. It could have been worse, Kent knew. Alexei’s parents had as good as disowned him, and Jakub’s parents pretended it just wasn’t happening. They asked about Kent but pretended Alexei and Jeff were not in the picture. Jeff and Alexei were married after all. Kent’s parents were difficult in a different way though. They tried to pressure him to end it and went endlessly on about his ‘poor life choices’ until Kent finally just stopped talking to them. 

Jeff’s parents though, they were good. They just wanted them to all be happy. 

Karen Troy just had eyes for Emma when she got to the hospital, and held her cooing, a stupid smile on her face. “Oh, boys, she is beautiful.” 

Wayne hugged them all, beaming. “First of many grandchildren, I hope,” he said, smiling just as big as Karen. 

“Hope so,” Jakub piped up, a stupid grin on his own face. “Maybe a lines worth.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Don’t get ahead of yourselves.” He took Emma from his mom, and kissed her little head. “I think one is enough for now.”

_/ _X_ \\_

They took her home the next day. It was a lot to take in for Kent. He flew out the next day to meet the movers at his home in Vegas, and met with the realtor. It was easier to just tear off that band-aid right then and there. It took a week to wrap up his life in Vegas, which seemed somehow sad. By Friday he was boarding a plane with Kit in a seat beside him. She mewled pitifully in her carrier. She had never really traveled well, and this trip was no exception.

It’s a relief to arrive in Miami Metro.

Jeff was waiting for him in the baggage claim. He pulled Kent into a hug, with no hesitation. “You look exhausted.” 

“I feel exhausted,” Kent mumbled against Jeff’s chest. 

He dozed through the ride home. And it was Home, he realized. Vegas had not felt like that for a long time. He smiled sleepily over at Jeff. “How’s Emma.” 

Jeff laughed. “As good as she was doing when we skyped last night.”

“I love her.” 

“I love her too. And you. And Alexei. And Jakub.” He grinned stupidly out at the window, and Kent couldn’t help but answer it in turn. 

“We really get this, right?” Kent asked. His therapist said he should let himself be happy. He deserved it as much as anyone else, but sometimes it was hard to follow through with that. 

“Yeah, bud. Looks like we do.” 

Kent hummed at that. Things were looking up. “It’s kinda weird. I never thought the future was going to look like this. I always thought Jack would be here, but you know. It’s okay. This is better. I mean. I feel like things turned out the way they were supposed to be.”

Jeff reached over and ruffled his hair. “They usually do. You know you can sleep until we get home. Traffic is shit, and it’s going to be a while.” 

“Okay,” Kent mumbled, and let himself drift off. He felt safe, and really that was still a novel feeling for him.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent looked back to the goal, and yeah Jakub was still there. Still in Panther red. He looked more focused than Kent felt. His own gaze drifted to where Alexei and Jeff were sitting behind the glass. Emma was at home with Jeff’s mom, but maybe in a few months she would be there too. He allowed himself to watch them for a moment before he got back to business. They had a game to win after all.

He had pictures in his mind of Emma sitting in the Cup, and he was going to do his damnedest to make that happen.


End file.
